1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella support attachment for a bicycle, which includes two simple members to be attached to the bicycle for fastening an umbrella to the bicycle for carriage thereof without interfering with operation of the bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Where baggage is to be carried on a bicycle, the baggage is generally put in a front basket of the bicycle or fastened on a rear rack of the bicycle. However, the front basket and the rear rack each have a limited size and, therefore, are not suitable for carrying a large piece of baggage or an elongate object. An umbrella often needs to be carried on the bicycle, for example, after a rain. However, the front basket cannot accommodate the long umbrella. If the umbrella is mounted on the rear rack, a great portion of the umbrella projects from the bicycle thereby to interfere with safe traveling of the bicycle.
Even with such inconvenience, bicycles do not have a portion adapted to hold an umbrella or a like elongate object, nor a special device for holding an umbrella.
It is often necessary to carry an umbrella on a bicycle, for example, after a rain. This presents problems associated with means for holding an umbrella for carriage thereof. In most cases, a rider operates a bicycle with an umbrella held by one hand and a handlebar of a bicycle held by the other hand. Alternatively, the umbrella is somehow fastened to a frame of the bicycle. However, such approaches cause inconvenience in the operation of the bicycle and are therefore dangerous. In addition, smooth movement of movable components such as pedals and a handlebar of the bicycle is hindered, causing a trouble in the operation of the bicycle. Further, the umbrella may come off during the traveling of the bicycle.
To solve such problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an umbrella support attachment for a bicycle, which can assuredly fasten an elongate object such as an umbrella to the bicycle for carriage thereof while ensuring smooth movement of all movable components of the bicycle without interfering with the operation of the bicycle.